bloodlust
by akkachi
Summary: Vampire AU; Aomine's need to feast on blood,takes him to dark alleys and unexpected meetings. Kagami seems too perfect and delicious and he has no time to think about his next move . Rated M for the chapters to come
1. Chapter 1

The light of the early sun through the curtains,wasn't the best way of waking Aomine up. Forget about sunlight 'burning' vampires. It was all about the intense light that flickered when his eyes fluttered open. He dragged his feet from the bed,and pulled the curtains shut, probably with a bit of extra force,considering they were torn and now lying on the wooden floor. He cursed inwardly and shut his eyes from the wave of sunlight that hit his irises so suddenly.

When his senses returned,he felt a tingling sensation in his nose, and smirked upon realizing what it was. His chin was stained with blood, one that smelled very acutely , making him feel a bit too hungry so early in the morning. His tongue went over the trail of it,that lead all the way his slender neck. The taste was intoxicating,and he couldn't help but want more. Unfortunately, the source of it was now laying on the floor motionless. He didn't suck them dry,but I guess some were weaker than the others. A shame, since he was hoping of treating himself with a nice breakfast. He had to skip it then, and onto the main course later on.

* * *

"Ahh Kagami-kun?" a small voice was heard from behind him, making him instantly recognize the soft tone of it.

"Kuroko! What's up?"

"Well I just wanted to let you know I'm not going to be able to make it today. I have to help my mother at home with some errands. I hope it's not too troublesome for you?" he gasped, having ran all the way trying to catch up to him.

"Ah.. no problem!"

He knew it was a bit of a problem though. He now had to take a detour,and go straight to his house,instead of passing by Kuroko's. Dark alleys weren't his thing,especially at this hour. He had to put up with it either way,so why contemplate even more on it?

He packed his bags and head home. The alley was up ahead,but he still felt hesitant. He was living alone,so the whole situation got scarier by the minute.

He slowly stepped into it,and having looked around a million times,he started walking faster,his pace increasing. He was shitting bricks, he wouldn't handle anyone popping out the next corner or something.

Fortunately he made it past it,and found a bright street with lights on both sides,and he immediately thanked the gods for how well preserved this area was. He ran to his apartment and shut the door,slowly letting an exasperated sigh of relief. This was not going to happen again. He'd make sure of that.

_Poor little boy having missed one tiny detail_. His blood was_ boiling _when the fear had overtaken him,and Aomine couldn't help but get closer to that intense presence.

He had decided it was time to have a little snack,so onto that he was. He wasn't some pitiful guy,waiting for people to come by alleys so he could attack them and drink their blood. _So very cliché for his own taste_. He had just got out of the house,seeking to clench his thirst. He had overslept a bit,hence the midnight stroll. It was too late for anyone to be out,and so he was almost certain no one would be around and he'd die of hunger _again_ (_curse his narcoleptic nature!)._ But fortunately for him, and unfortunately for his victim, he'd found someone.

When he moved closer he couldn't help but stare at the person in front of him. He was a really tall guy, his hair and eyes electrifying and his features very nice. He was pretty handsome to say the least. The bags in his hands and his uniform rendering him a student, and by his built he assumed he'd be in highschool.

He couldn't care the least for those. His interest was already piqued at the way his eyes twitched in fear,and his hands fumbling with his bag's straps. His blood was inviting him in,hell _everything on him was_. He looked like he could take a few more sucks too. _He was literally perfect_. Only thing was,_ he had to approach him_.

'think Aomine .._think_..'

What could he possibly do to have him submit to him?. He wasn't a woman, so the struggle to find ways to allure him was increased tenfold. _Or was it? _

_'He's young...he's easily stimulated...' _ Aomine smirked at his little devious plan forming in his head. He didn't care about his thirst anymore. The thrill of the chase was the most enticing thing for him, and he finally had found someone he could satisfy him. The rest would be settled once he had_ him_.

**A/N** _so yes yes this is the first chapter(?) of this! I hope it was nice because this is my first take on AUs much less on a vampire one orz_


	2. Chapter 2

It was past midnight and Aomine couldn't sleep a wink. The smell of that person's blood was still lingering in his mind and he could almost feel the taste of it in his tongue. He wanted to wrap his hands around that tempting neckline,and sink his fangs in the sweet skin. The more he thought about it,the more he felt like he'd lose control. The look of fear in his eyes,_those sharp eyes_, the sweat running down his temples...it all made him excited and impatient. _He wanted a taste, even if it was for a short while._

He got up and left , not bothering to dress fully. He had made up his mind, _he couldn't wait anymore._

* * *

Kagami was sitting on the couch,flipping through the channels on his TV. _It was what? _past 2 am and he couldn't get any sleep. He had tried everything just to take a nap, not even sleep,but nothing would work. He was tired and this insomnia wouldn't get him anywhere. He switched off the thing,and sighed ,rubbing his forehead.

_'Goddamn it...' _he cursed inwardly and shot a look at the clock. It was way too late for him to be up. He was just thankful he didn't have school tomorrow, or else he'd definitely have to skip it.

One way or another,he ended up wrapped around blankets,trying to get comfortable in his bed._Hell_ he had to do something to help this whole no-sleep ordeal. He turned off the lights and hoped for the best.

The weather outside was rather chilly, and he could hear the wind howling a tad. Man nothing was on his side today. _Quite literally_.

He recognized the apartment immediately. That redheaded human rushed there like his life depended on it. The rest was up to his instict. He'd recognize the smell too, pressumably.

It didn't take him long to spot the floor he was in. He saw bags and notebooks laid on the coffee table in front of him. It was really huge of a living room, for an apartment and_ for a student no less_.

He entered the house without breaking a sweat, seeing as that idiot didn't even lock the door on his balcony. Aomine found himself sighing at the thought.

_'Kids these days...tch tch tch'_

Nevertheless, it made his job way easier and he thanked him for that.

When he entered the first room, he felt the smell of him run all over his body. That human was like a living buffet, he'd swear. Even though he wasn't in there, he was still content with his smell filling the room. Clothes were laid on the floor and he was restraining himself real bad not to pick one up and bury it in his face. _Goddamn it he was going crazy_. He had never felt such a strong attraction to a human's scent before.

Moving on , it didn't take him much to find the room in which the human was in. He was oozing that delicious scent , stronger than the room before. Careful not to make a sound,he opened the door and his eyes roamed over the sleeping figure. He was lying rather peacefully on the sheets, his hands on awkward positions , stating he wasn't much of a light sleeper.

He took a step forward,checking for any reaction, and when he felt it was safe for him to move forward he slided on top of the bed,careful again not to put much pressure and waking him up.

_He was way too serene sleeping_. He made him envious , seeing someone make sleep look so good. He slipped his hands underneath the covers, making their way to his chest and neckline. He licked his lips in anticipation,when he felt him groan underneath him,his eyes frowning lightly.

_'Oh shit' _he gasped,and prayed he didn't make the wrong move,being so bold.

Kagami slowly opened one eye, having felt a change of weight on the bed. He couldn't see well,being still in a daze but he was definite someone was there with him.

Before he could open his eyes wide, ready to panick, Aomine planted his lips on his, hushing him, his tongue entering his cavity. He sucked on the other's tongue, trying to make the most erotic sounds, in hopes the feeling of arousal would overpass the feeling of fear he was under. He licked his lips,and continued kissing him, his hands now travelling down his chest, rubbing him.

Kagami hadn't realized what was happening but the sudden feeling of someone touching him, sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't care about panicking anymore. He was more focused on the wave of pleasure that hit him,and he could feel it wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

_"Hah...Ahhh"_

His moans were now more audible than ever,when he felt a warm tongue ran over his sensitive nipples, sucking them and licking them in circular motions. He felt like he'd pass out from the intense feeling of pleasure.

Aomine didn't utter a word. He was satisfied with just the sounds the other made, indulging in making him squirm under the feeling of pure bliss. He'd get the release he also craved anyways,so why not enjoy this? .

He slowly started removing his shirt, tossing it aside , exposing a marvelous body. He wasn't only delicious in taste, his body was covered in pure muscle making it hard to believe any of this was real. _Talk about hitting the jackpot._

Once his body was bare and delicate to the touch,he continued on leaving marks and sucking on his stomach and further down,until he'd make the manhood in his pants evident enough to suck on. In between the heavy breaths he'd leave, he'd hum and smirk on the skin , making sure he felt everything.

"Say human..._what's your name_?" his low and husky voice startled him,not expecting him to hear his voice after all this time.

_"..Kag-..ami...Taiga..." _he let it out quickly, not able to talk _being done these sorts of things._

"Ahh...Kagami then.. _you know, you're a real eyecandy and you taste **delicious** " _he spelled the last word, knowing it'd at least surprise him , if not scare the hell out of him.

Kagami didn't reply, rather, anticipated the male's actions. He didn't expect to enjoy something like this, so he might as well accept and embrace the pleasure he was feeling. He'd worry about the rest later.

Smirking, Aomine pushed his hands underneath Kagami's boxers feeling his length pulsating at the sensation of long , slender fingers grabbing it. _Now he'd really done it_. Kagami shut his eyes tightly , not taking it anymore and just melting away at the sensation. Aomine slightly widened his eyes in surprise seeing how much the other loved it. He had never seen anyone love it as much as this guy did. It was a bit heartwarming. Sure he'd get his way with innocent people,but he still never intended to hurt them. _And this guy...damn this guy _was feeling it more than anything. He was considering making this an often occurance.

Not forgetting his original purpose, he started pumping Kagami's erection up and down, pressing the tip of his cock with his thumb , and slowly twisting his palm to the base of it. He'd get him come no matter what.

He moved next to his ear and groaned, while he kept handling his erection in his hands, trying to tease him as much as he could. He had to get his mind off of things if he wanted to taste him to the fullest.

"So...Taiga...where are you feeling it_ the most? Here...?" _ he purred and ran his free hand to grab his shaft, now both hands moving and gripping it harder than before.

_"Or here?" _

Aomine moved to his flustered face,and licked his chin,moving his attention to his adam's apple and the base of his neck. He was getting aroused himself,so he started grinding, earning small cries from him.

_He was so easy to stimulate_, he was having more fun than expected.

Kagami was a big desperate for pleasure mess. It's like he took something he held locked inside him,and released it, _just like that_. His mind went blank and he never wanted for him to stop, just continue on and give him the sort of feeling he needed and craved.

"Ahh...you've done this on your own huh?...you've touched yourself seeking for _this_?"

How far could he go, he wondered...how far could he bring the other, without breaking him?. A voice deep inside him kept screaming that it wasn't just the delightful smell and taste of this human that kept him like this. Perhaps.._perhaps_ he found someone he could fulfill his darkest fantasies with,and he'd enjoy it as much as he did. His _partner_.

* * *

**A/N** ayyy Aomine found _the one. _Consider this something like how wolves mate for life? And so Aomine did feel something more than hunger when he first saw Kagami,but he hasn't realized anything yet ~


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kagami found himself lying on the floor,his shirt up to his chest exposing his stomach, and his sleeves a bit torn. He had felt exhausted for someone who slept _until 4pm?!. _He rubbed his eyes in disbelief and shook his head. How could he have slept like a log when the night before he had trouble shutting his eyes?. His body ached and he felt like he had went through a strenuous work out. Had he exerted himself so much during night time? _Doing what?._

It definitely didn't add up.

* * *

Aomine was sitting on top of the bed on all fours, rolling around in pure happiness. He hadn't had so much fun in _centuries_. He had the best orgasm in his life,and both his curiosity and hunger were sated. Now he just had to make this a frequent occurence_- no scratch that- _he even considered going out _every night _just to see those eyes fluttering in delight and his shaft throbbing at his touch and his moans_ oh his moans _were intoxicating and stirring him badly. He didn't know how or when it hit him, but that human was something else, he was one of a kind, and he'd make sure he was only _his_ .

That night he decided he'd visit him again,and properly introduce himself. He didn't feel it was needed, but the human would really have a heart attack if it happened twice in a row. And he by any means meant for that to happen to him. He needed him screaming his name in bliss,and not his heartbeat going off the charts.

That night he ended up arriving in Kagami's place way earlier,and so it seemed he was out. Not a problem though, he could way a couple of hours. They were more than worth it anyways.

The hours passed and he passed out on the couch. _That narcolepsy of his was acting up again_. And so when he woke up it was 9. The moment he wondered where that guy was , the door opened and Kagami stepped in , leaving his bags on the floor.

"Ahh Tiger, missed me? I can call you Tiger right-"

Aomine's eyes widened in shock as Kagami took a lamp and held it defensively in front of him. What was he on about? Why was he acting like he was_ some sort of burglar?_

"_Who are you and how did you get in my house!?"_

Now he really didn't know what was going on. If someone could englighten this creature,it'd be great for everyone.

"Did you hit your head on your way home or something,what do you mean who am I?"

"I have no freaking idea who you are and if you don't leave_ I'm calling the cops right now_"

Aomine grabbed the lamp from his hand and pushed him to the wall,not knowing how else to stop him from doing something reckless. He slid his hand on Kagami's buttocks and leaned in just inches from his face.

"_Please tell me you remember what happened last night?" _his voice was at the verge of breaking, considering this was nuts. He couldn't have forgotten something like that, _right?_

Kagami was so terrified his legs were twitching,almost giving up on him. He did try remembering this guy's name or even face,but nothing worked for him. He felt like he'd kill him if he made a move to leave.

"Tiger don't do this... _don't make me start all over_..." Aomine's pout was evident in his voice,as he really wanted for him to remember the pleasure he had given him,and vice versa. It'd be too much of a waste to forget everything now. Just when he thought everything was going great.

"I'm..sorry sir .. I- I really don't remember anything..."

Aomine sighed and backed away from him, fixing his gaze on the hallway. How could he forget the most glorious night that was given to him?

"Take off your shirt." he was now a bit irritated,seeing how oblivious the other was. He'd make him remember no matter what.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make me do it for you"

No matter how hard it was for him to threaten Kagami this way,he had the upper hand by having him fear him. And he'd make that work for both of them.

Kagami hesitantly removed his shirt and hugged his chest from the chilly atmoshpere in the room. Aomine stood still for a second,marvelling that glorious body _he had for himself_. He still wanted to believe he'd make this happen. He ran his fingers to his neckline,and Kagami shuddered. His fingers stopped at two holes located in his collarbone area. He heard the other twitch at the sudden feeling of pain he experienced.

"You know what _those_ are?"

Kagami shook his head and looked at his feet,feeling way too vulnerable. Why was he feeling vulnerable anyways? It's not like he knew the guy,and his body was fine as hell. He had nothing to worry about. It was just..the look on the other man's face. His indigo eyes were pierced all over his body, his lips were as luscious as cashmere and his built was more or less the same as his. He was pretty attractive , to put it simply. And Kagami never knew a stranger would entice him so bad just because of his looks.

Aomine sighed and ran his fingers on Kagami's hair, ruffling them and fixing the hair that was sticking out. He was so lovely, even now. He'd remember how messy his hair was ,the night before , with his cheek color matching it.

"Those are _my _marks... we made_ love _last night _Kagami Taiga_..."

Aomine slowly uttered the entire sentence, wanting to leave a good impression of what Kagami was missing out on. Needless to say he was now with eyes wide open, his mouth in the same state, trying to process what he was just told.

"No...No way! _You're lying!"_

"Now why would I do that...you were damn good at it too. You were all over me, and I swear your eyes betrayed everything you felt. And you felt good. Really good. Just look at yourself in the mirror. _Everything_ that happened last night is there."

And with that, Aomine took his leave,not wanting to disturb him any further. He had to take a look at the side effect his bite could leave. This was the first time happening,but it was still worthy of consideration. He never took note of how his victims ended up the next morning. But Kagami was more than that,and he had to do something about it. And fast. Because his whole body craved him, and the fact he was so close and not out of reach, made him go crazy. He couldn't press him on,or _he'd lose him_.

* * *

**A/N** plott twisstt yooo~ hope this was good and yeah don't worry,there'll be smut again. I too want them to get together~. (I also read your reviews and I'm grateful to you all!)


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami took a good look of his body in the mirror. They weren't very visible,but they were definitely there. _Bite_ marks..._love marks_. He ran his finger on the skin and averted his gaze. How could he forget someone doing something like_ this _to him? His entire body was filled with bites and hickies. The stranger was right. Something really lewd had happened last night. But he still didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to believe he gave himself to someone he hardly knew. A blush was drawn on his cheeks at the thought. That male was very handsome,and by the stares he gave him, he looked like he pulled some _sinful_ things on him and his body.

The sudden realization brought images to his head, _images that were not too innocent_. And he held his breath trying not to make a sound. This was not himself. He felt it in his nether area too. _What on earth was going on?_

He ran his hand down his boxers and pushed his aching manhood, the feeling of it throbbing was getting him excited. With one hand over his mouth,muffling his moans, he started touching himself all over. He hadn't felt the need to do this until now. And suddenly, everything pieced together. _His body was reacting to those things that happened the night before_. And he needed it to come back again, that sensation. He imagined those eyes scrutinizing _him_ and his _body_, and that was enough for him to get fully aroused. Those lips that had whispered those words, those delicious looking lips and-.._what?_- what was Kagami thinking all of a sudden? He bit his cheek and cursed himself for doing something like this while thinking perverted things about that guy.

* * *

Aomine was staring at the ceiling so hard, he'd pierce it if he didn't stop now. His expression was too vacant,and he wasn't pleased one bit. His thirst was the least of his problems. He needed Kagami. He needed that oblivious kid under him,panting and making a mess of the sheets. He just didn't know anymore._ He had to be with him_. Plain and simple.

It took a while for Kagami to come to grips with the facts. Facts that shocked him at first but he wasn't an idiot to deny what his body and mind was telling him. Fact number one; _that good looking guy had made a mess out of his hormones_. Fact number two; _he needed to see him again._ He had to clear things up. Problem was, he didn't know anything about him. Not his name,not his house adress,_not anything_. No means to contact him at all.

Something just clicked him though._ The night before was the night he took that detour onto those dark alleys. _What if he went there again? Would he see him ? No matter how terrified he was,he had to do it. It was his only option of meeting him again.

He took a look at his watch the numbers 10:45 written on it. Damn it was getting rather late. And it was freezing cold on top of that. The thing's he'd do for answers.

From the corner of his eye he saw a figure materializing in the shadows,and it didn't take much for him to get excited. However his excitement was cut short as he saw more figures coming from behind.

The group got closer and Kagami could only wince in fear. There were 4-5 menacing looking guys, with cans of beers in their hands, the smell of alcohol oozing from their mouths. It took him everything he had to not wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"_Ey this one's quite the stud!_"

"_Yeah, he's tall too..._"

"I bet he _tastes_ good as well"

Kagami heard their voices echoing in the pitch dark scenery,his eyes shutting in abhorence. Not this , _anything but this._

When he felt hands snaking up to his body,he pushed them away and immediately started punching everyone in front of him in a pulp. He was feeling dirty just by thinking of doing it with those guys.

When he ran away he could almost feel tears streaming down his eyes. That was way too close. And he didn't want to wait for them to go after him,so he immediately ran off to his apartment. Though he was abruptly cut off by a tall form that pushed him back.

"**_I swear to god I will kill all of you assholes if you don't-_**"

He stopped midway having realized it was not his soon-to-be abductors but someone else. An unfamiliar but familiar face. It was that guy from before. His name was-

"Aomine!?"

Kagami shrieked in relief as he almost felt his heart drop. The other male found himself grinning widely at the sound of his name.

"You...You-.._you remembered me!"_

Aomine rushed to him and smothered him in a huge hug. He didn't know how he did it, but he was glad to see him remember him. He was glad he got out of the house because of his foul mood. That was now replaced by a cheering laughter and a puzzled face on Kagami's side.

Kagami was still standing there ,smothered in the other's arms when Aomine retreated.

His joyful act didn't much long, as he watched Kagami's eyes were watery , almost as if he was crying. _Oh no_. He had an inkling of what had happened but he needed to make sure.

"Did..._someone touch you?" _His eyes now narrowing and a scowl overtook his facial features. No one and he meant no one was to touch his prized possession as of late.

"Ah no no...I just"

Kagami was pretty shocked to say the least. It took everything he had just to try and remember this guy's face,but in a sudden rush of adrenaline he shouted it effortlessly?

"_Come here_"

Aomine's low but assertive voice made him swallow hard as he moved closer to him. When he was inches away Aomine grabbed him by the waist and planted an affectionate kiss on him. His hand propped up his chin so his tongue could have a better spot between his. He caressed his lips , nibbling on the upper part of them, earning a moan from him. He had to take him back to his apartment and relish the moment,because kissing in the middle of the street, _as romantic as it was_, was not the best , especially when Kagami was just attacked. He had to make sure he was safe and sound, so they could have a proper talk.

* * *

**A/N** Didn't want to have the 'he saved him from the bad guys' cliche and besides Kagami can definitely fight even if he's scared!. I'll try gathering up and explaining the stuff that's been going on,in the next chapts~


	5. Chapter 5

"_So um..."_

Kagami started off his sentence, a glass of water fidgeted in between his hands. It was hard to talk after that rush from before. He was certain the other one was expecting answers too. Like how he suddenly _spluttered out his name_. That was quite the event. But then again this night was definitely going to be eventful.

Aomine lowered his eyes,and stared at Kagami's hands, that were restlessly fumbling with the cup. He realized this would've been difficult for him but not _this_ much. Call him crazy,but he was certain he could feel Kagami shaking.

"_Look_... if this is so unpleasant for you I could just-"

He was cut off by a sudden grip on his hands, and wide eyes staring right through him. He now had his full attention, and Kagami wanted to make sure he'd make use of it.

"I just... I'm sorry for hovering over this for so long. These past days, I've been ..._considering_ what you've told me and so I went on to look for you. " he paused , looking back at him for any reaction,but Aomine kept staring at him with a small smile drawn on his face. It made Kagami a bit too self conscious.

"And that's how I got into this mess to be honest...I uh-..what I want to say is..."

"Taiga_ for god's sake, _spit it out, I'm getting_ too _excited!" Aomine smirked and gave the other a lustful look. He was definite of his reply, he could see it in the way his cheeks turned red everytime their eyes locked when he spoke.

"Idiot I'm trying to-..._agh okay okay! I_ want _you to _do..those things.._again_..." Kagami whispered the last sentence slowly and rubbed his nape. This was all too embarrassing,and it didn't help that Aomine was closing in on him.

"_Can't hear you..."_

Aomine climbed on him on all fours, and was now running his lips on the other's neck and jaw, planting small kisses.

"Please just..._ah_"

That small whimper that escaped Kagami's lips was all he needed to proceed further. He grabbed him off the couch and went on to the bedroom, dropping him on the matress, not taking his eyes off him. He finally had him under him, more willing than ever, and that alone was enough to send him off the edge. Tonight, he promised himself he'd make that tiger unable to move or _breathe_ without the mention of his name on his lips.

He removed all particles of clothing on him,and started hungrily kissing his chest and stomach. His breathing hitched when he heard Kagami's reaction to all of his doings. This kid wasn't helping him_ control himself at all_.

His hands were caressing his sides,and his tongue was latched onto his nipples,biting and sucking on them painfully slow, just to hear the moans that left Kagami's needy lips. They were both fully turned on, and Aomine sensed the heat in his pants growing stronger by the minute.

"God Taiga_...just moan for me_"

Aomine purred next to his ear,and licked his lips, probing open his mouth and caressing his tongue. The sensation was getting Kagami hooked,and he desperately clunged on Aomine's back, egging him on further.

Kagami's hands hurriedly undid his belt,and tried to remove his pants, albeit a bit clumsily. Aomine couldn't help but chuckle inwardly, at him. He was feeling it so much, he couldn't control himself. Then again,neither could he seeing how the other wanted it as much as he did. That alone made him take the initiative, and slowly grab Kagami's palms, so as to calm him down, and with one move he pulled down his boxers, revealing his aching length.

Kagami's cheeks turned red and inadvertently closed his legs, covering himself. He felt so fragile, and conscious having Aomine's insatiable look on him. And at the same time,that same look was driving him crazy,and it felt like his hands were moving on their own when he started holding his erection, touching it and twisting it. He had unknowingly started to get off just by having Aomine watching him,and the other male's eyes shone in delight at the sight. He was giving him quite the show,and Aomine was inches away from pumping his own hard cock in him. Those needy looks and slender hands touching at his own sculpted body were just out of this world.

He removed his pants and boxers, not giving a care in the world if he'd mess with the zipper or ripped the fabric apart. He was focusing on the marvelous act taking place in front of him.

"Taiga..._shit..._I'm gonna cum early _if you keep on like this_" he grunted and laid on top of the other, their bodies touching gently. He needed to go slow at first. He needed this to be as real as possible.

He positioned the tip in Kagami's entrance and slowly prodded inside._ Shit he was tight_, almost tighter than before. It was like his entrace was taking him _perfectly_. With slow movements,he began motioning his thighs to match a good pace. Kagami uttered his name in bits and shut his eyes tightly, trying to take in the sensation. This was exactly how he wanted it. Only _better_. Aomine could see the wave of pleasure that hit him,and wanted it to carry on, so he snakily slid one hand down his abdomen, and started moving his fully erected shaft. Kagami thought he'd die right there when he felt the attention. Could Aomine push his buttons any better? It was like he _knew _what sweet spot to hit.

Aomine was now building up his pace to a faster one, in coordination with his hands,and Kagami was at the verge of passing out in pure bliss. He wrapped his legs around him,and moved his head up to meet Aomine's. His sight was clouded and with the little strength he had in him, he uttered soft pleas.

"Aomine..._harder_..."

Responding immediately, Aomine gave a strong thrust , pushing inside his walls. And as he did so, Kagami held on to the sheets for dear life. Not ever had he felt this sort of pleasure. His hands could never possibly bring this euphoric feeling, so he tried cherishing the sweetness of it.

Aomine fell on top of him , his hips never ceasing movement as he hugged Kagami protectively. He was scared he was going to break him at this point. It was a new type of feeling for him as well.

"_Fuck_.._I'm coming_..." he inhaled sharply, and bit down Kagami's shoulder. Oh god.._the scent_. A small trail of blood ran down the freshly made mark,but it didn't seem to bother Kagami at all,_ strangely _enough. Aomine licked it over and over again, the taste and scent of it increasing his craving tenfold. He wanted to bite again, his nose running over the 2 small holes like a hungry wolf that had just went hunting. But he had to control himself, _at least on this part_. Trying to take his mind off of it, he licked over Kagami's neckline and passed his tongue over his chin, puckering his lips and kissing it.

Kagami was at his limit, his tip filled with precum. That urged Aomine to hit faster at that same spot, sending him off the edge, and releasing his seed all over his abdomen and chest. He soon followed after him, filling his hole with the white fluid that was now dripping down the sheets.

"_Taiga...fuck..that was the best_..."

He muttered, retrieving from the panting male underneath him. He was such a mess ,but he made it look so smoking hot, he was seriously considering round 2. Relishing in the thought, he laid down next to him and placed his hand underneath Kagami's head. For now he just wanted them to relax and let everything take over.

* * *

**A/N **Ehhh so yeeah, Aomine took the initiative as always... can't blame him for having to deal with someone as oblivious and shy as Kagami~ (Also I'm seriously starting to believe I'm losing my touch..w/e kinda touch I had in the first place anyways...ahhhh orz)

hope this was good or decent at least ? \o/


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Aomine woke up covered in a warm blanket that seemed to cover him thoroughly. It felt really nice and secure and he didn't want to leave the bed,but he had to wake up eventually. A flick in his forehead made him frown,and he slowly opened his eyelids, rubbing them.

"_Rise and shine_..."

Kagami was staring at him, a smile on his face as he slowly kissed his cheek. It was a pretty bold action for him,and his cheeks turned red instantly,having regretted it. Mostly because Aomine smirked and grabbed him,placing him on the bed and giving him a passionate kiss. That move was enough to wake him up.

"Idiot..I gotta get ready for school.."

"Aw but this little guy missed the attention..." he insisted and kissed his neck while going further down.

"_Not now_! _Shit_, I'm gonna be late!"

Kagami got up in a quick movement and grabbed his clothes off the floor. He was gonna be lectured for sure, if he missed first period. Not by the teachers,but by the upperclasmen for sure. He could already hear Hyuuga's menacing voice shouting threats at him. Man he needed a break.

Aomine pouted slightly and indulged himself in the warmth of the bed. Kagami's scent was still lingering in the pillows,and it felt great, like he was still there. But more importantly,he was happy, happy because Kagami didn't forget what had happened and it was even more great that he was there, waking him up with a loving smile. It made his heart melt at the feeling. He hid his face in his pillows and shut his eyes.

'Oi oi oi..._what the hell am I thinking_? this sounds like a scene from a shoujo manga or something...'

He cursed inwardly and fell back on the bed. Man, shoujo manga or not, he was feeling all soft and sweet on the inside, no matter how much he didn't want to admit. Kagami made him feel safe...he made him feel like he had a home he belonged to.

'Shit..._I can almost tell_..I'm falling for this guy...'

* * *

"Kagami-kun..._Kagami-kun_"

A soft voice was calling out to him,and it was no other than Kuroko. Class hadn't even started already and he had dozed off.

"Ah? What is it?"

He rubbed his eyes and turned around,as his classmate was at the desk just behind him. Kuroko had an expressionless face as always and was looking intently at him.

"Are you feeling alright? It isn't much like you to sleep off so early at class..."

"Ah yeah I was just...very ..nervous last night and I didn't ..sleep well!"

"Oh..but there is no match coming up this week...is something bothering you? I am always here if you wish to talk to someone.."

Kagami felt his ears turning red at his friend's sudden interest in his insomnia. He couldn't tell him what had happened on the course of these days,not a chance. How do you explain to your friend that you found a complete stranger one day,and you actually felt so attracted to him ,you made him visiting you a frequent occurence? you just don't. Kuroko would have freaked out and thought he was some lunatic or something.

"Ah it's okay Kuroko..thanks for the concern, I'll sleep once I get back home.."

Hugeeeee lie. From that look Aomine had given him this morning, his schedule would be morning sex, home from school sex, after snack sex and the list goes on and on. Which was no bad thing. He actually felt a tad excited at the thought of having Aomine caressing his body so often. Wait a minute though. _Just what was he to Aomine? _ Some sort of sex buddy?. He had just realized,that he didn't know anything about him, apart from his most intimate body areas. Sure he had his name,but is that enough to know for someone that had done all those things with him? Huh..didn't think so.

It was finally the last period,and he was looking at the clock eagerly. He had to go back and hope to talk to him about this. He'd understand right?. A part of him hoped he would, and that he wasn't just some object Aomine was using. _He wouldn't have that_.

When he returned home, he was glad to find him slouched on the couch, with a drink in his hand.

"Yo...uh..how are you?" he prompted with a question,not knowing how to bring the subject up. He'd definitely mess it up. He could feel it.

"Hey, I'm good. Not much happening. I made your bed because I was bored to death and I made myself some tea, hope you don't mind."

"Uh yeah man, fine by me..."

He sat down next to him and took off his jacket. He must have been thinking way too hard since Aomine was eyeing him, observing his concentrated stare on the floor.

"Something bothering you tiger?"

He moved closer and wrapped an arm around him, his face buried in Kagami's hair taking in that sweet smell of his.

"Can I-...ask you something?" he gulped down the knot in his throat,and bit his lip. It was going to take all of his self control to resist Aomine's wits.

"_Anything..." _Aomine purred in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It had been just a couple of hours,and he was already craving Kagami's ass in between his hands, sweating and glistening. He'd make him unable to live without his touch,and he'd bet everything on that.

"What...are _we_ exactly?"

He retrieved and looked at Kagami with a puzzled look. He was taken aback but it's not like he didn't know he'd eventually ask something of the sort. He was hoping to clear his emotions up before discussing this,but what can one do.

"I guess...whatever you want us to be...you don't seem to mind my nature, so that's one thing I'm glad."

"Your nature?...you mean...?"

"I mean what you're thinking yes...I_ am _a vampire.. meaning I am_ not _human. I don't know what you'd want us to be, so I need you to clarify. I got plenty of time for you to decide...and I mean _literally_. I've had nothing but time in this life..."

Kagami tried gathering up his thoughts and forming small simple questions like, when was he born? how old is he ? did he have any siblings or parents? and all that kind of stuff. He wanted to get to know him better.

"Well..physically,I'm the same age as you, but otherwise, I've lost count..." he chuckled and slid his hand across Kagami's shoulders. For a moment he touched part of his hair and twirled it in his fingers,making sure Kagami could feel it.

"Listen...you can ask me _anything_ you want,_whenever _you want. I'll be here. I've made up my mind about you. But I wanna know if you have too...?" his voice was suddenly filled with a sad tone in it, and once again kissed Kagami on the cheek. He didn't know why,but he honestly wanted to protect this guy. Earlier he had told him he was bored to death but the truth wasn't even close to that. He was missing him badly. Especially after that morning kiss, he kept replaying the scene in his head and softly smiling to himself.

"Making up..my mind like...what? _are we a couple _or _something_?" Kagami's cheeks turned red and he looked away from him. What were all these embarrassing things...being said altogether made him even more timid and shy.

"If you want us to be lovers I don't mind..."

"Lovers?! What are we , grandpas or something?!"

Kagami's indignant protest made him laugh loudly,and Kagami covered his face in his hands. Man this could've been easily the most embarrassing thing he had experienced thus far.

"No really...what's up with that...lovers...and stuff.. can't you just say-.." he cut his sentence and Aomine felt like chuckling again,but he had another plan in mind. Why not get it out of him...he was rather cute when he was embarrassed _and that was always_.

"Yes?...what sould I say?" he pressed him on and with his hand he swooped some hair off his forehead.

"_Boy_.._friends_?"

Now he had really done it. Aomine jumped on him and started kissing him passionately with small little pecks here and there. He couldn't believe how adorable he was ,with his red cheeks and ear,and his pouting expression. _He felt so happy he could die_.

* * *

**A/N **I got my lazy ass up and I updated this! I'm the finest of procrastinators, apologies orz But yeeees, things are starting to look up for these two lovebirds~


	7. Chapter 7

A faint flick in his cheek made Kagami frown and flinch sideways, his arms groping around for support. He wagered it was very early in the morning, having slightly opened his eyes and immediately feeling the sun's rays hitting his face. The person next to him that had gently touched him was no other than Aomine,his eyes curiously roaming over his sleepy figure. He found the way he slept very intriguing,and it wasn't his intention waking him up this early. It was an honest mistake while he was feeling the other's features underneath his fingertips. He seemed so fragile and he instantly regretted it when he realized he had woken him up. It was mornings like these that made Aomine glad to be alive.

"Sorry for waking you up..."

He slowly smiled,taking in the other's half-asleep face.

"Yeah don't worry 'bout it...what time is it?"

"Too early for you to be awake...lay back again"

Kagami grunted and chuckled a bit,while moving towards his embrace. He placed his head on top of Aomine's hand and tried getting comfortable.

"What's so funny?"

Not sounding serious at all, he flicked his forehead again and they both let a soft laugh,while getting closer,their bodies resting next to each other.

"I guess...you. One minute I'm a normal highschool kid, and next thing I know you come storming into my life, changing everything."

His tone a bit melancholic and tender at the same time. He loved the way he sweeped him off his feet with little gestures like these. It had been just a few days but he just couldn't imagine not waking up to his face every morning. He was getting attached to him so fast it was breathtaking.

"Is that...a bad thing?"

Concerned, he raised his head and waited for a reaction on Kagami's part. The way his lips quivered had him anticipating his reply,his heart feeling like it was going to drop at any given time. He was_ his_, there was no doubt about that. Aomine had made up his mind a long time ago. He was going to give himself to just this person.

"What made you think that you idiot? It's..._great_.."

* * *

A couple of days had passed and Aomine found himself wanting to see the other badly. He was trying to be patient all this time,knowing Kagami was a student and had to attend to a plethora of things,but now he was just getting impatient and that was it. He chose to visit him over than wait him. A move that just happened to be the root of a lot of misunderstandings.

Making his way among the younger kids, he tried looking for him. It wasn't going to be that hard, I mean_ how many 6ft students could there be around_? Especially with that same tint of deep red on their hair. Having gone through hell and back trying to look for that tall idiot he called his boyfriend _as of late_, he _actually _found his class. Located on the second floor and just around the corner. Thankfully for him,it was recess,and there weren't many teachers around. He leaned his head on the door,and waved at the desk on the back. He was currently filled with crumbs from the pile of sandwiches he had devoured seconds before, not having realized Aomine's presence.

A girl dropping her things on top of her feet was just the beginning to a magnificent chain of events. Every girl on the entire perimeter was gushing and fanning herself at the sight of him,and some others were bold enough to go near him and stare with heart shaped eyes at his tall and built figure.

Aomine was just amused at the horde of girls surrounding him,clearly enjoying the attention. His self esteem and confidence needed no boost, but it was pleasant nonetheless.

Kagami was finally hit with it,_the realization_, that Aomine was just feet away from him staring at him,his eyes insinuating the usual stuff. You,me,bed,_**now**_.

"Ladies,_ladies_,one at a time...anyway,I'm here for _someone else _so if you'll excuse me."

He beckoned Kagami to follow,and everyone's jaw dropped at the person involved. _What did their basketball's team ace had to do with a stud like __**him**__? _some wondered,and others let their mind wander,having their lewd nature take over.

Aomine took his time, trying to find the bathrooms, and made his way inside,letting the other one enter as well.

"Oi oi, what the hell was that_ back there_? and what the hell are you doing here-"

His line was interrupted by a pair of lips clumsily kissing him,and hands latched on his butt, slowly making their way underneath his pants,his skin jumping at the sudden feeling.

"Just let me suck you. I wanna treat you to something nice today."

"_Wha..at_?"

His mouth dropping at what he was hearing,his eyes full of surprise and horror. His small panic fit didn't last much though, as Aomine had already pulled his pants and boxers down, staring at his half erect dick hungrily.

"Now just sit back and enjoy this,because _I'm sure _this little guy right here will.."

He smirked,and gave a lick at the tip, twisting his tongue and kissing it. Kagami suddenly felt like it was harder to breathe and he covered his mouth with his hands,trying to push back the whimper that was lingering on the end of his lips. Aomine was so skilled, with his tongue putting the right pressure in the spot he liked,and the sounds he made with his cock in his mouth. It was the most sensual thing to say the least.

Kagami's hips were moving on their own, fully embracing the delicate but rough sucks Aomine was giving him. His hard cock was twitching in Aomine's mouth, and it took every ounce of his body to not surrender entirely to his wits. He was still standing, propped up to the wall,and he was making it so hard for him.

Aomine on the other hands was enjoying every second of it, his mouth not stopping once, sucking harshly on the flesh. The sensation of his warm shaft was just too much to make him stop now. He kept going, his pace ever rougher than before, Kagami on the verge of tears from the pleasure and a panting mess.

Grabbing his hair, Kagami shut his eyes tightly as he came, filling Aomine's mouth with his liquid.

The latter slowly swallowed the substance, traces of it running down his neckline. He licked off his lips and helped Kagami pull his underwear and trousers up. He couldn't take his eyes off Kagami's disheveled appearance, his eyes foggy and his hair messy. What was more arousing was the fact that he was looking like this because of _him_. Seeing as he had this sort of effect to him turned him on more than anything.

"_Just look at that face..."_

He closed in and whispered just inches away from his ear. Kagami was feeling the goosebumps on his skin, hearing Aomine's sensual and deep voice and feeling his hot breath on his neck. He just wouldn't stop if he wasn't on his knees begging for him to make love to him all night long. He knew how his husky voice did this and that to him, and he was teasing the hell out of him just because of it.

"Kagami..."

"_Y..eah..?_"

He slowly uttered, not trusting his voice just yet. It'd take a lot of self control to keep himself in place right now.

"You're mine you know that right..._Everything_ about you is mine..._Your sweet scent_.."

He moved his face to Kagami's head and inhaled, his lips merely touching his hair.

"_Your luscious lips_..."

His thumb now resting on his lower lip, slightly probing them open and caressing the skin.

" The uncontrollable moans you let out when I fuck you..._just everything_"

Aomine smirked,and gave him a small kiss, letting him register his small monologue, that was sort of a confession to him than a sign of dominance to the other.

Kagami softly huffed and gave him a weak smile, not wanting to give away what his mind was telling him about it. _He was turned on_. He was_ helplessly _turned on, and he wanted to hide it, until Aomine got it out of him. And he was hoping it'd take him a long night of passionate lovemaking to do so. Rephrase that, he would be_ begging _him for that.

* * *

**A/N** Holyyyy shit _did I not_ take my time with this. The most sincere of apologies here...agh I was just not feeling it enough I guess. Anyways I talk too much so, Aomine's being a little restless and pushes Kagami a bit too muchh ahh well~. Yes yes tiny weenie bit of smut here. Next comes the _big_ scene ~


	8. Chapter 8

Hoping to get over what had happened in the bathroom stalls some hours ago was a dream come true for Kagami. Aomine suddenly deciding to come over and give him the best blowjob he's ever had, was more than enough to distract him from _everything_ let alone _class_. He was sweating like mad,and he was trying to keep his shaking hands under his desk,not wanting anyone to notice. He was sure his face was red as well, his thoughts running back to that same sensation he was given, his legs inadvertently crossing themselves to hide his soon to be aroused member.

'Shit shit shit ..._that idiot_...'

He cursed at himself and Aomine inwardly,shutting his eyes praying no one saw his panicked expression. Unfortunately Kuroko had noticed the vibrations coming from his body and was more than concerned, suddenly poking his back to see what was going on.

"Kagami-kun..are you feeling alright?"

Kuroko whispered and lowered his gaze at Kagami's crossed legs. His look was suddenly turning to that of a frown, and his head jerked up staring right back at him.

"Kagami-kun...you're a despicable guy... couldn't you wait until you went home for these things?"

His tone turned condescending and he slowly let out a huff. He knew Kagami would be like this, his manliness was visible at all times,his testosterone level higher than any of the students their age.

"Ah Kuroko you! Keep it down! It's-..not what you think!"

"It's exactly what I think, isn't it Kagami-kun?"

The moment he had opened his mouth to reply, their teacher interrupted them, bringing their attention back to their class. Kagami was so embarrassed he could die, and it was all because of _that _idiot. Oh he'd get his revenge when he got home, he bet everything on that.

* * *

Aomine was lazily slumped on the couch like he would usually do, his head hung back on the cushions. It was safe to say by now that he was always around Kagami's house distracting him from the little work he got to do. There was no place in his house Aomine hadn't had his way with him. Every inch had been marked by their love making, at any given time of the day. It's not like they both didn't enjoy it, Aomine a little bit more.

Kagami hurriedly climbed the stairs to his apartment, fumbling with his keys in his hands, not being able to withstand the pressure in his nether areas. _Goddamn_ this man he'd pay for this, _this_ was worse than any training his coach had given him. And his training regime was the _worst_.

"Oh you're back-"

His sentence was stopped midway when a school bag came flying to his head, the force throwing him back from the couch.

"_YOU IDIOT!"_

Kagami frantically panted from the force he threw that thing, his system trying to catch a breath.

"Hey what the hell was that for? What did I even do-"

"I had a_ boner_, in _class, _because of_ YOU! _I can't believe _you,_ suddenly coming to class, doing.._this_ and _that _and frustrating me and-"

He suddenly slowed down, the realization of what he had just said hitting him gradually. He had just told Aomine he got a full on erection because of _him_ and the things_ he did_. He had confessed something like_ that _to _a hungry beast_.

"Oh what I meant to say was...erm I uh..how was your day..y'know today..uh"

"_Tiger you got 5 secs to run to the bedroom and undress before I tear that uniform off of you_"

Aomine's sudden command make him jump and having no time to think his legs quickly took him to the bedroom.

"I hope _you know _what's gonna come next..."

He heard him purr from the other room, his voice more obvious than ever about his intentions. It wasn't like he didn't want this, it's just that his heart was still recovering from that rush he had.

Minutes later, Aomine arrived in the room, completely naked , Kagami's eyes roaming over his figure, his throat suddenly turning dry. His body was something that he could never get enough of. And his _cock_, oh he'd swear he'd give _anything_ for it and the things it did to his ass. But that's something he'd never admit to, shyly bottling it up inside him.

"_Why_ are you still with your boxers?"

He frowned and raised his eyebrows, implying for him what to do. Slowly, Kagami lowered his underwear, his cheeks blushing at the sudden feeling of exposure. His dick was fully erect and it was dripping pre cum from the tip, his arousal more than evident.

"Why do you have to tease me everytime..hurry up and do me.."

"Because you're so cute... it makes me want _to eat you up_"

Aomine smirked and climbed on top of him, hastily kissing him and biting softly at the tender skin underneath his jawline. His hands traveled down his abdomen, scratching his finely defined abs and rubbing his sides.

"_Aomine...I-I want it_.."

Kagami breathed in his ear, his voice low and his gaze averted from him. He would never stop feeling embarrassed saying these things.

"Why are you holding back so much? What do I have to do to make you _grind against me _like you did when I first met you?"

He bit his lip and didn't reply, his head cocked to the side , avoiding eye contact with him. Trying to bring that sensation back to Kagami, Aomine rubbed his hard cock against his abdomen, and then grabbed Kagami's, twisting them together.

"Ahhh.._ Aomine-_"

Kagami let a sudden moan an pushed his head back to the pillow, his eyes shut so tightly he was sure they'd drop off their sockets.

"_Fuck me hard oh god_.."

Aomine couldn't help but grin widely at the unexpected overflow of emotion Kagami just let out. He was _definitely _bringing that feeling back.

"You know I will Tiger..."

His breathing hitched, as he moved both of Kagami's legs up, placing them on his shoulder, stretching them as wide apart as he could, wanting to make Kagami's cheeks burn in embarrassment. Something which he succeded in, Kagami's eyes now fluttered open and staring right back at Aomine.

"Oh _now_ we're getting somewhere..."

"Idiot this position is-"

"_Very_ revealing of your assets..."

He gave him a smirk and raised his hand,groping and then slapping his ass. Pushing Kagami to a breaking point never looked this good. He felt like he would explode at any minute, his lips wide apart and his eyelashes lowered.

"Move your waist a bit more"

Kagami half heartedly complied, still not knowing where Aomine was getting with all this. Sure it was a new position, but there was definitely something more than that coming up ahead.

Having Kagami's ass spread wide, Aomine lowered his mouth and darted out his tongue, licking his wet entrance and pressing against it.

"Aomine ..._fuck!"_

Kagami's hands flew to his head and held so tight, Aomine felt a slight sting, but enjoying the rough treatment he was giving him.

Being encouraged like this, his took up his pace, sucking and teasing his hole until Kagami was literally unable to breathe normally.

Suddenly placing him down, he spread his legs again and positioned himself inside him. He bit his lips and shut his eyes at the tight sensation and almost felt like letting go, getting this sort of euphoria.

"Oh fuck Kagami.._that's it_..."

His hips started thrusting and Kagami put his hands on top of his shoulders,gripping hard at his skin, showing him how much he was feeling it.

"_Aomine go faster damn it _.."

And so he did, his thrusts moving rhythmically, his sweat running down his chest and his vision a full on blur. He felt like giving up at this point, seeing Kagami losing control under him. His whimpers and moans all drove him crazy and they where both in their peak, both only concentrated on each other.

"Kagami I'm almost at my limit"

He let a harsh huff,and fell down on him,his movements never ceasing. It was going to take a lot more to remove Aomine at this point.

Kagami came first, making a mess out of Aomine's abdomen but his own as well. His eyelids felt heavy and his vision was almost blacked out, only being able to see Aomine's gorgeous sharp eyes looking down at him with the same lusty expression.

The feeling of Aomine's seed in him brought him back from his low,and his walls clenched, enjoying the hot sensation.

"Aomine...shit..let me catch...my breath"

He panted underneath him, feeling his hearbeat in his head. God this was mindblowing if not the best sex he's ever had so far. The fact Aomine's wet tongue was all over his ass made him twitch in excitement and he hoped he wouldn't get another hard on from his dirty thoughts. Well seems like they weren't gonna leave him anytime soon, so why should he bother hiding it anymore? At least,not in the bedroom, because he'd still have to get him for what happened in class. It _was _his fault anyway you look at it!.

* * *

**A/N** well I hope this made it up for my slow and sorry ass aahemmm... but anyways, hope you enjoyed this~!


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up to the smell of freshly made breakfast, Aomine dragged his feet off the bed and headed to the source of that delicious scent. He peeked from the doorway, looking at Kagami wearing a small looking apron, flipping some pancakes and hurriedly preparing them on plates.

"_Yo_..."

Aomine lazily exclaimed, having only just woken up, making the other jump as he hadn't noticed his presence.

"Oh ah_ good morning_! I..I-was just making breakfast and-..."

"Why are you _blushing_?"

Kagami gulped down, and stared at him. He had woken up earlier than ever, and took it upon himself to make a large looking meal for both of them. In the past he only had to worry about himself, so there wasn't much to do in the kitchen. But now, he felt his heart race at every little detail. He had to make the most tasty and nutricious breakfast, just to see the look of delight in Aomine's face. He felt like a housewive. A really _timid_ and _embarrassed _housewive.

"Oh I-..._I- I'm not_!"

Stuttering and biting his lips he placed his attention on the task in front of him, hoping to avoid any more questioning. He had said the most embarrassing things last night, and somehow it was Aomine's fault for getting them out of him. He swore he could make him do anything with those sinful eyes of his.

Aomine moved closer,and wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist, placing his head on his shoulder. He was so content with this picture. He loved a hot and bothered Kagami, but a domestic one wasn't bad either. Especially when he was so keen on making all of these for him. He felt special, and he was glad it was coming from the only person he came to care about.

"_I love you...Kagami_"

Without a moment's notice, Kagami dropped the utensil he had on his hands and felt his heartbeat stop momentarily. This was probably the first time he had heard him say that. His throat went dry and his eyes just wouldn't stop getting wider. He was in a trance and his cheeks suddenly felt hotter.

With the little strength he had in him, drained by the previous statement the other had made, he opened his lips and softly replied to him.

"I love you too.."

Just as he finished that sentence, his cheeks exploded and the color red was sprayed all over them.

"My _name_.. say my_ name_"

Aomine pleaded in a low voice, and started planting kisses on the side of his face, all while his hands were rubbing his abdomen and hips.

"_I love you...Daiki_.."

And as he heard the one thing he desired the most in the whole wide world, he wanted to hear it again and again making Kagami's ears redden everytime. His hands turned him around and he placed a tender kiss on his lips, caressing his cheek and carefully playing with a lock of hair.

Pulling away, he locked stares with him and gave him a smirk, followed by a wink, that sent Kagami to cloud nine and his heartbeat off the charts.

"By the way, I don't eat..._human _food,but I do appreciate the gesture"

Kagami's eyes fell down and a frown was drawn on his features. He should've known, but the excitement got to him so bad, he couldn't think straight.

"_Oi, what's with that look_? Just because I'm not gonna eat 'em doesn't mean I don't love the fact _you_ made 'em for me! What is up with that sad face? I want to see your beautiful smile, the one you had moments ago"

His heart melted at the words and Kagami smiled again. A smile he only had for him, and him only.

"That's more like it.."

Aomine smiled back and pulled him for a gentle embrace.

* * *

Having Kagami go to school, and him nothing to do, Aomine turned on the TV and groaned, switching from one channel to another.

Suddenly, a slight breeze caught his attention, and he felt.._ odd_. Like there was a certain presence in the room, but at the same time it was so _subtle_, he couldn't feel it.

"_Hello Daiki._.."

Instantly recognizing the sadistic voice, his skin crawled and his cold blood froze even more. What was _he_ doing _here_?

"Akashi..."

"I'm glad you remember me.."

How could he not? He was the most ruthless vampire back when he was alive, and they would always warn residents to keep inside during night time. Of course Aomine never believed them, and just labeled them as 'bed time stories'. How wrong he was though. It wasn't like he was turned to one of them by him, but the fact that when one of them bit him and he was there, made him petrified at the time. His heterochromatic eyes with the feline irises pierced right through his horrified eyes, as one of those creatures was temporarily marking him with those two all familiar holes. More or less, in his eyes he made it seem like he wanted for him to become one of those blood thirsty creatures. Like _he_ was at fault for _this_. He had to thank him though, or else he wouldn't have experienced all these things in these past centuries. And most importantly, _Kagami_. He wouldn't have known him had he died as a human. Thinking about him made him instantly realize, Akashi was situated inside his beloved human's_ house_. Meaning he knew _where_ to find him, and maybe he had frequented before. Something that, with just the thought of it, made him cringe and scowl.

"_Why are you here_?"

His voice menacing, as he would never lose to that expressionless face of his.

"I was merely paying a visit to an old acquaintance.. is that so wrong?"

"Cut the crap and tell me how you knew I was here..."

Akashi's features were overtaken by a wide grin and he swiftly moved closer to him. His hooded eyes never losing sight of Aomine's.

"It wasn't that much of a task to find you really.. you're predictable as ever, my little pet.."

"Fuck off! I told you to never call me that again!"

The rage in Aomine's eyes made him laugh sinisterly, and he ran his hand on his hair, pushing away the red locks from his forehead.

"Need I remind you who helped you after _turning_?"

"You fucking took advantage of a scared kid...I don't know how you call that helping.."

"Ah..the details do not concern me...what does, is that you agreed to be assisted by me.."

"Whatever I did that was_ in the past_, it's different now... I've_ changed_.."

"You mean _someone_ has changed you..."

Aomine tried to hide his shocked expression but nothing could slip from those eyes. He knew about Kagami. He didn't just find him in here, he knew who he were with. He had never been this scared in his entire life. Just with the thought of having anything done to Kagami made his heart drop. He'd rather die than never see that face again.

"You're _weak_...maybe that _has _changed.."

"What do you want Akashi? I'm running out of patience..."

"Oh.._why_? what must you do that you have no time to catch up with an old friend?"

"_Tear your face apart_..."

Aomine wasn't one to sit back and be threatened. Even as a human, he was always known to be ruthless when fighting. And when he was turned, his power had increased tenfold, making him the most intimidating of their kind. A fact that drew Akashi to him.

"I'd like to see you try...especially after I know your tactics so well...

Aomine's blood was now boiling and he was ready to chop his head of with his bare fangs.

"By the way...is he_ that _good? _Better than me_?"

His scowl returned and his fists were clenched on his sides. He wanted to_ forget_, leave his past behind. But this rascal just wouldn't let him or_ it_ go. It was true, Akashi had taken an interest in more than his skills, and allowed him to be more intimate with him. Aomine at the time was a hungry beast and this newly found feeling of power had him on edge all the time, making Akashi's offer more than alluring. That savage and carnal feeling, was put onto him well as Aomine dominated him and made him scream in pleasure. Their bodies would grind on each other and Aomine would fuck him senseless each night, his hunger never sated even with that. That raw prowess he possessed turned Akashi on and his sexual desires could only be satisfied by him and only him. Something that made Aomine a very respectful and important person to everyone. That was until Akashi's personality started to change, and he would use unnecessary violence to get his way. But the one thing that made him snap was the fact he used to hurt innocent people. _Human beings _,not even his_ own kind_. He wanted to get as far away as possible from him and his ways, and he did, _up until now_.

"You touch even a _single strand of hair _from his head and I will make my sole purpose on this earth to hunt you down and slaughter you with _my own bare hands_"

Akashi was taken aback if not completely offended. He was heartless yes, but the feeling Aomine had given him wasn't one to forget. To the point of being dissatisfied with _everything _else done to him. He needed his hard rock manhood again, and this petty human was gladly taking it inside of him every night. The jealousy was hard to contain at this point.

"I will not hurt...your precious human...I only came to offer you something."

"_Like hell I'd listen to you_..."

Akashi snapped and fell on his knees right in front of Aomine.

"Daiki..._I want you_. I want you to take me and make love to me like you did centuries ago..."

His hands were snaking their way on his pants, and Aomine could only frown at the sudden action.

He knocked his hands off of him, and stood back from him.

"I have no interest in any of your offers...leave"

Akashi stood up and glared at him. He was furious that he had declined like that. This human had everything he ever needed, and he was here on his knees begging for that same thing. He said he wouldn't hurt him, but he wasn't giving him a choice. Though Aomine wasn't a fool to believe him in the first place.

"I'll be in your mansion..if you ever change your mind. It's not like you go there anymore am I correct...?"

He didn't reply, and only let his eyes cautiously roam over his figure while he took his leave.

He had to contact Kagami and he had to do that_ right now_. He'd explain everything once he was safe from harm.

* * *

**A/N** this idea just popped into my head and I found it interesting...so I decided to add it. Don't worry though, Akashi_ isn't gonna be anything major_, main focus is Aomine and Kagami. Just wanted to add a little bit of how he turned into a vampire etc etc etc. I kinda neglected that part until now..and a protective!Aomine is always great right? huhu. *also just to clear something up, I know that the begging Akashi may look hella OOC, but bear with me here I had a plan on mind while writing this. Knowing how manipulative he can be, persuading Aomine would have to work with different ways so he thought that because in the past his nature was so uncontrollable, being submissive would do the trick. It's not like he won't get him back for making him beg though（￣ー￣)...


End file.
